evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Ball
The Death Ball is a planet-destroying space station where Dark Laser commands his Dark Troopers. It is a clearly parody of the Death Star. Description The Death Ball is a giant spaceship which serves as Dark Laser's evil lair and mobile command base. It has attempted to destroy Earth numerous times, but the attacks are always foiled by Timmy Turner and his fairies oddparents. Althought currently Death Ball is shaped like Dark Laser's head, in its first appearance, more closely resembles its Star Wars counterpart, although the sphere is halved by a second larger trench running from pole to pole, and it also has a large sign reading "Eat" on the side of it. Background The Death Ball made its first appearance in the episode "Movie Magic" when Timmy had wished himself into a parody of Star Wars to capture scenes of it for his own film. It had a significantly different appearance, as Dark Laser himself had not been introduced at this point yet. It also apparently doubles as a restaurant. The Death Ball made its first appearance as evil lair in the episode "Mission: Responsible" in its construction stage but was destroyed by Timmy and Poof. Somehow, Dark Laser finished construction anyways, and tried to destroy the Earth in the episode "The End of the Universe-ity": only to be destroyed by Timmy again three times. In an sixth attempt to destroy the Earth, Dark Laser tried to convince Timmy to work with him since he granted him a scholarship for his college, the Dark Mouth University, and had a Dark Suit that used Dark Powers that could do things that Fairy Magic couldn't do. It nearly worked since Timmy liked how he was able to use the Dark Suit for his own advantages, but right when Timmy was about to press the 'Destroy Earth' button, he snapped out of it and used Dark Laser's weapon against him, destroying the Death Ball for the fifth time. The Death Ball reappeared in the episode "Wishology", where two of Dark Laser's workers were watching a video that Timmy posted on TooYube to attract his attention. Dark Laser, upon finding out about the video, was angered so much that he confronted Timmy directly. However Timmy claimed that he needed Dark Laser's help in fighting the Darkness, so he spared Timmy from being killed and went to assist Timmy on defeating the Darkness. Even though Timmy didn't destroy the Death Ball in the episode "Please Don't Feed The Turners", Dark Laser trapped him and his family in a zoo as payback for Timmy destroying it eleven times. He was shown to have installed a zoo and mall to make money ro pay for repairs. The new places were so popular that they raised 100 Million Death Dollars for Laser to pay for the repairs. However, Timmy ended up destroying it again. Locations Dark Mouth University graduating at Dark Mouth University.]]The Dark Mouth University is Dark Laser's university, a reference to Dartmouth College. Dark Laser, who was tired of being continuously defeated Timmy Turner in his plans to destroy the Earth decided, along with his advisers and Flipsy, to recruit him in their evil empire, so Dark Laser offered Timmy a scholarship to study at his university. He said him that didn't want to fight, only wanted he joined to him and ruled the universe together. As proof of his peaceful and nonviolent offer, he showed him the greatness of dark powers, gave him a suit with the same powers for his own use and promised him that if Timmy returned it after 24 hours, then he wouldn't to attack Earth again. Timmy proceeded to uses the powers with of a Dark Suit Manual, which showed him that could break Da Rules. Taking advange of that oportunity Timmy sought vengeance against they who made him miserable. When Francis was going to bull him he used his telekinesis to shake and undress him in front of people. In Science Bowl Dimmsdale School, he showed a poorly roll of toilet paper and, when Crocker was going to hive him a F, he destroyed all other projects wetting it with water from an artificial wave, thus earning the first prize and shaking and undressing after in front of people his abusive teacher. In the cafeteria of Dimmsdale School, when Timmy was going to launch and Trixie Tang, his unrequited love, approached to the table where he was and showed him contempt for their teeth dubbing him "buckteeth" Timmy hypnotized her and forced her to kiss and loves him. In his home, when his parents let him alone with Vicky, he used his powers to enslave her and forced her to hit himself with a skillet. After all his vengeance, Timmy finally succumbed to the dark side. Later, in Dark Laser's Death Ball, Dark Timmy enrolled in Dark Mouth University and, how first lesson, he had to destroy the Earth activating lasers station. Timmy was going to press the button delighted, willing to take revenge once and for all from all Earth's habitats, when Wanda stopped him and supplicated him to think in his family. Dark Timmy was redeemed, took off the suit and demanded that Dark Laser hold up to his end of the bargain. However, Dark Laser forgot to mention that he could lying with dark powers. Dark Laser had no intention of doing so and assembled his army of robots. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to reclaim the suit, which Timmy used to contain his army in cages, conjured up by his fairies. However, Dark Laser managed to reclaim the button to fire the laser. Timmy then simply wished the laser to go in reverse, destroying the Death Ball instead. Death Ball Alien Zoo The Alien Zoo is the place were Dark Laser kept rare aliens caged and tried to raise 100 Billion Death Dollars to repair the Death Ball, after which he would then cast the Turner family into space. Dark Laser built this zoo in his Death Ball to house Timmy and his parents in a habitat that resembled their Earth home. Dark Laser planned to use the income from the human exhibit attraction to refinance the rebuilding of his Death Ball, which Timmy had destroyed a multitude of times already in the episode. The place also has other Caged Alien Animals, and a water show stage for a alien whale named "Orcatron". There were alien tourists as zoo's primary customers. Death Mall The Death Mall is a shopping mall next to the Death Ball Alien Zoo that was filled with retail stores. The Death Mall was a mall built on the Death Ball. Dark Laser pointed out, in his quote, "I call it 'The Death Mall on The Death Ball'. It was built by my best friend Saul last Fall; He's tall, I should give him a call". When Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came to rescue Timmy, they got distracted and went on a spending spree in it. Gallery WhenLosersAttackPt2-586.jpg|The Death Ball flying with Timmy Turner captured by L.O.S.E.R.S.. WhenLosersAttackPt2-567.jpg|Timmy manages to scape L.O.S.E.R.S. MissionResponsible205.jpg|The Death Ball constructed by engineers Dark Troopers. MissionResponsible275.jpg|Timmy defeats Dark Laser one more time. DeathBall.jpg|Sketches of the Death Ball Trivia *In the episode "Please Don't Feed The Turners", it is revealed Timmy has destroyed the Death Ball eleven times. It then became twelve times since Timmy destroyed it at the end of the episode. *The Death Ball is the parody of the Death Star in the Star Wars universe. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:War-Machines Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Pollution Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Torture Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Execution Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Parody/Homage